


Hanekawa and Kanbaru Talking About Being Gay

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Kanbaru talking to other gay Monogatari girls [3]
Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Gay, Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Kanbaru and Hanekawa talk about being gay.





	Hanekawa and Kanbaru Talking About Being Gay

“Senjogahara.”

“Yup.”

“She's cute.”

“The cutest.”

Kanbaru and Hanekawa were laying around in Kanbaru's room.

“Did you know before her?”

“Nope.”

“Yeah, that sounds familiar. She's good at attracting gays. Like a magnet. A gay girl magnet.”

It was a very hot day, and the two of them couldn't muster the energy to get up.

“Still tho, you actually got to sleep with her. Even as close as we were in middle school, I never got that far.

“It was very circumstantial. She only had one bed that we could use, and-”

Kanbaru laughed.

“Oh?”

“She said there was only one bed?”

“Yes?”

“What a cliche!”

“I don't quite understand.”

“She's into you. Maybe not enough to actually date you , but still.”

“Oh.”

Hanekawa laughed.

“Guess I have a ways to go before I understand this stuff.”

“It doesn't always come naturally.”

Hanekawa started thinking.

“I wonder if the stuff in the shower was a sign?”

Kanbaru bolted up.

“The what!”

“When we showered together.”

“Uh huh.”

Kanbaru got inquisitive.

“What exactly happened in the shower? Between you and Senjogahara?”

“Well, we helped wash each other, and we played around, and touched each other a lot.”

Kanbaru sat back down.

“Wow…”

“What?”

Hanekawa looked over at her.

Kanbaru laughed.

“I guess you're still kinda clueless.”

Hanekawa cocked her head.

“You'll figure it out.”

Kanbaru slowly peeled herself off the ground and grabbed a cup of water nearby. When she was done she laid back down.

“You still into Araragi?”

“Yeah.”

“I don't get what you two see in him.”

“Well…”

Hanekawa thought for a second.

“Hot boy, saved my life, super hot, heroic?”

“You lost me at ‘hot boy’”.

Hanekawa sighed.

“Well, imagine a hot girl, then, who saves your life multiple times, and is a fantastic person, and does heroic deeds, and-”

Kanbaru interrupted her.

“I get the picture. I guess this is just a difference in taste?”

“And he's so smart, and clever, and...”

Hanekawa started trailing off.

“Dreamy and hot-”

“You can stop now.”

Hanekawa blushed.

Kanbaru laughed.

“I'll never get that. Boys are just, like, why? Why do they even exist when we have girls and other?”

“Boys are good.”

“Girls are objectively better.”

“...”

Hanekawa paused.

“...Well….”

She thought for a second.

“...That doesn't discount boys from being good.”

“Whatever. What really matters is girls.”

“Girls.”

“Girls.”

“Girls.”

“Girls.”

“Girls.”

“You kissed one yet?”

“Well, once, in elementary school…”

“That doesn't count!”

“...Doesn't it?”

“Nope.”

Hanekawa pouted.

“Have you?”

“What?”

“Have you kissed a girl?”

“Well, uh, I…”

“Don't put standards on me that you yourself have not met.”

“...Yes ma'am.”

Kanbaru was defeated.

Kanbaru stood up and started stretches.

“You wanna try it?”

“What?”

“Kissing?”

“Is- Are you hitting on me? Is that what's happening here? I'm still new to this stuff, but I think that's what's happening.”

“I'm not hitting on you, you aren't even my type.”

Hanekawa eyed her from across the room.

“You aren't exactly my type, either.”

“Well, if we're in agreement there, then there shouldn't be a problem with a short kiss between friends.”

Hanekawa thought for a second before responding:

“I don't see what harm it could do. Neither of us has interest in the other, so it's just messing around with friends.”

“You sound like a dork.”

Kanbaru laughed.

“Come over here then.”

Hanekawa got up, walked over to Kanbaru and leaned in her direction.

Kanbaru hesitated for a second before dropping a quick kiss on Hanekawa’s lips.

“Overrated.”

“Rude.”

Hanekawa flopped down again.

“But I don't disagree.”

They fell quiet for a bit.

Kanbaru sat up again.

“It's too hot today. Do you mind if I take off my shirt?”

“I don't see why that would be a problem.”

Kanbaru started taking off her shirt.

Hanekawa looked over.

“You know, you're kinda hot.”

She went back to staring upwards.

“I get that a lot.”

“I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend already.”

“That's not the reason I'm single. You know that.”

Hanekawa paused before responding.

“Yeah…”

Hanekawa fell quiet.

“Wanna touch them?”

Hanekawa looked over again.

She stared.

“Not really, to be honest.”

“You could squeeze them, if you want.”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Are you really sure? They're a hot commodity.”

“Yes, I am.”

“This is something to treasure, I don't offer this to just anyone.”

“If you want me to squeeze them, just say so.”

Kanbaru dropped the topic.

“I see why Araragi talks about you like he does.”

Kanbaru started putting her shirt back on.

“You seemed so, normal, but I guess everyone has a hidden side.”

Kanbaru sat back down and leaned against a wall.

“He's mentioned that, yeah?”

“I don't think he's told many people about you, but he brought it up.”

“I shouldn't be surprised he thinks of me as some kind of sex pervert.”

“Well, he only has your actions to judge.”

“Yeah… “

Kanbaru sighed.

“You plan to tell him?”

“Not really. He doesn't need to know everything about me, and he certainly doesn't need to know this. And I don't even know if he'd understand it.”

Kanbaru nodded.

“And Senjogahara?”

Hanekawa thought about it.

“She probably already knows. She's a smart girl.”

“Mhm.”

The two laid around wordlessly for a while, and after a while, Hanekawa spoke up again.

“It's getting late, I should probably leave.”

She started standing up.

“If you want, you could stay for dinner, I'm sure grandmother wouldn't have a problem with it.”

Hanekawa waved her down.

“No, I couldn't possibly impose, I really should go. This was great, and I'd love to talk again!”

Kanbaru slowly got up and walked Hanekawa to the door.


End file.
